Characters
Characters are people encountered within the game. Players are considered to be the main characters. Major Heroes * Bashu Arhek, Wizard An Orc apprenticed to the Summit Elder who seeks to understand and harness the magics of Manadea. His pilgrimage is acknowledged by many. * Demo Regale, Shaman Atlantean princess and middle daughter of Queen Mandarin Regale. Gifted in Water magic, she seeks adventure above the seas. Her skill with a crossbow matches her mother’s. * Brother Markus, Priest One of four priestly brothers who seeks to end all evil in the world. They come from Bjoridan, reconciling peace between their homeland and the rest of Meldea. * Me-Komehe Oren, Warrior Formerly a samurai, now a ronin with no desire to serve anyone. He still values companionship and seeks out those he considers worthy of being his friend. * Surgethis Six-Eye, Barbarian A fighter of the Listapentas tribe, known for his four eye-like spots on his hood. He is much larger than most Listapentas, and most of his opponents give up even before fighting. * Captain Guardian, Paladin The Listaragon head guard of the Queen’s Guild, and a master combatant known for his three shields. No common warrior has ever knocked him to the ground. * Me-Jadauda Kanamotu, Ranger A free-spirited Sakura who runs with the wind, chasing freedom. She seeks adventure in the harsh wild, in contrast to the peaceful, passive nature of her family. * Emeydia Spearleaf, Hunter A Wood Elf who sought glory in gladiatorial combat and bounty hunts, traveling far from home across the country. Her speed and strength serve well in her new life. * Shu’Rut, Alchemist An Um’Shar doctor who seeks to create a medicine that can cure any disease or poison, no matter how deadly. She began her work after Vil’Vel, whom she loved, was exiled. * Theris Snowtrace, Thief An Elvish street thief who can move through almost any area completely unnoticed. The Powerhogs barely even notice their prized possessions are missing before it’s too late. * The Gardener, Assassin Elizabeth’s right-hand man and Listazard bodyguard, hired after her headquarters were burned to the ground. He cares for her as if she was a dear sister, but wouldn’t admit it. * Apukutana, Spy An Oni in service of the Emperors who travels the world with his signature silver sword. He keeps an eye on the balance between various other cities around the world. * Ghimmi Moorlute, Bard A hearty and somewhat greedy musician who travels the world, seeking fortune. While frivolous, he has a good heart and would forego gold for the sake of his friends. * Carmen Christine, Dancer An El’Festas performer talented in song and dance, envied by her fellow theaterfolk. She constantly has to escape a slough of fans and “secret lovers." * Jingle Snowshoulder, Jester A mysterious man from the frozen east who speaks in riddles. While foolish and jovial in behavior, he is clearly capable-minded and quite powerful. Major Anti-Heroes * Amanida, Wizard A lone Funkspore witch who wandered into Magemarsh ages ago, and fed on the high amounts of unstable magic there. * Vas'Vel, Shaman An Um'Shar hermit who collects body parts. He will exchange valuable resources for the scalps, ears, bones, and fingers of various creatures, especially people. * Rognane Silverblade, Priest An outcast prince of the Dwarves with a hatred of undead, including the El'Festas. He sees all undead as abominations that should be destroyed, and went as far as to defile the reputation of the deity Skalagr. * Sir Vermillion, Warrior A knight cast into the Void for his tactics against the Elves in the War of Eth, including brutality, torture, and mutilation. His Corrupted form still hungers for blood. * Chiefson Geelhack, Barbarian The prince of the Goblin tribe in Eth, who was denied leadership in favor of his smarter and more attractive younger brother Filschik. * Onyx the Unstable, Paladin A Golem composed of black crystal. While once a protector of the Obsidian City, he fell into the Pyre’s Gorge and was presumed dead. * Me-Ishta Udishta, Ranger An archer with deadly accuracy, Me-Udishta fiercely protects “his” portion of the tropics by sniping intruders from afar, so much as few have actually seen him. * Vergudashi, Hunter An Orc who hunts everyone and everything, so long as he gets a thrill out of it. His own bounty exceeds the bounties of many famous criminals put together. * Edda Sizzlespring, Alchemist A Gnome formerly from ARMA, she split from the organization to pursue her own experiments, including disease, mutation, and physical augmentation. * Sigmorund Allovitch, Thief A former noble of Overcity, demoted and forgotten after attempting to monopolize every resource and overtake the Powerhogs. Reduced to poverty, he grew thin and cunning. * Nightshade, Assassin Talented in the growth of foul plants, the Fairy Nightshade was forced out of society after being considered a threat to the natural balance. Her time alone has rendered her emotions stiff and her attitude cold. * Zatiya Gleamspring, Spy A pale-skinned Elf from an unknown region. While accepted into Meldean society, some suspect she is gathering information on the natives for more nefarious purposes. * Dizzy Dave, Bard An El'Festas big shot who fell out of fame after his style was depopularized by the modern era. He still tries to work his way into concerts and events as an uninvited guest. * Tantayla, Dancer Once a refined ritual dancer from the ancient Crescent Sun civilization, Tantayla was taken in and possessed by demons. She uses her newfound power as a ravenous temptress after the souls of men. * Whitewing, Jester A mottled Mothling known for its powers of invisibility. While Mothlings can be somewhat feral at times, Whitewing is utterly insane and undeniably dangerous to be around. Major Protagonists * Rania Alabaster The head of Queen's Guild, she directs the players on most of the main quest. * Mon’Het A renowned warrior from the Moon Skull Tribe who fought Vil’Vel on numerous occasions, keeping the Venom Tribe out of Sha’Lek. Minor Protagonists Major Antagonists * The Archdemons The primary force of evil in Meldea. The Archdemons invaded Vedes after the Manatorite tore through the fabric of reality, allowing demons to pass through. They were repelled, but hints of their influence still exist. Rania believes they will attempt to invade again in the near future. * ARMA A group of scientists that were developing war technology. Rania issued orders to discontinue their projects, fearing the end of the world. Some have continued regardless, developing hybrid creatures, mutated viruses, and sentient machines powered by souls. * Alexis Radhawk The king of bandits, Alexis fought for his position and united the Canopy, Blackmoon, and Badlands bandits. He built Banditville in the deserted plains of Eth. * Redari Wildfire Alexis's rival turned mortal enemy. He was beaten during the contest for bandit king, and was forced to retreat into the mountains with a few of his followers. * Jacques Swallowtail The captain of the Steel Fleet, and the king of all pirates. Jacques conquered the seas with his unique ability to absorb and control metal. * Vil'Vel An Um’Shar shaman once belonging to the Moon Skull Tribe with a lethal gift. Unable to manage his power, he was exiled after accidentally releasing a potent toxic gas that wiped out the entire Red Spider Tribe. * Pigustus Goldsberry Richest and strongest of the Powerhogs, Pigustus controls all of the resources in Overcity. He's stuck in a constant battle against the revolutionary kingpins of Undertown. * Don LaCrimon The most recognized kingpin of Undertown, he has pillaged Overcity's banks numerous times in order to provide for the citizens below. His Rose Family keeps the peace with little opposition from other local gangs. * Elizabeth Hice The most infamous kingpin of Undertown, Elizabeth heads a group of assassins known only as Bluebell. She has power over ice, and has creatively utilized her gift to dispatch countless targets. * Yellowjacket The most mysterious kingpin of Undertown, Yellowjacket provides the latest technology and cleans up messes behind by LaCrimon and Elizabeth. It's because of him and the Daffodil Network that the kingpins are so successful. * Palace Sinfrank Current #1 of the Top Ten, master of jazz and electroswing. While once good spirited, demons granted him the power of influence and mind control through music so he could stay as #1 forever. Minor Antagonists * Kru’Vel A subchief of the Venom Tribe. Wields a scythe, atypical of traditional Um’Shar weaponry. * Tak’Vel A subchief druid of the Venom Tribe. Can transform into a swarm of flies or rats at a moment’s notice. * Gol’Vel A subchief of the Venom Tribe. Large for an Um’Shar, he uses his weight as an advantage in combat. * The Phantom Obsessive protector of Carmen who resides in the Grand Colors Theater, the Phantom chained her to the glory of fame, scaring off any would-be stars much to Carmen's chagrin. He created Enchandelius to ensure no one would attack Carmen by night. * Deadra7 Current #2 of the Top Ten, master of rave and mix. A technological and musical genius, they always wear their signature mask. * Mozzachvitch Beetlovic Current #3 of the Top Ten, master of classical and symphony. Composes a multitude of critically acclaimed scores for several other productions in San Askag. * Sammy Jackson Current #4 of the Top Ten, master of pop and rock. Takes popularity to a whole other level. * Jim West Current #6 of the Top Ten, master of country and folk. Always down for a drink, he knows nearly every traditional song in the world. * Zack "Jet" Black Current #7 of the Top Ten, master of metal and screamo. His music is so loud, it would shatter eardrums if the El’Festas had any. * Maya Roderick Current #8 of the Top Ten, master of mariachi. Likes to keep the traditional El’Festas spirit alive through her music. * Nezkichlik A Shapeshifter from the dawn of creation that preyed upon other Shapeshifters, the first mortal being to show predation and domination over another being. * Nasdkimorkaz A Shapeshifter from the dawn of creation that possesses the power of mutating forms, and is possibly the first mortal being to exhibit creative thought. Deities * Zenitas Deity of the Soul, master of the balance of forces on Vedes. * Coripurithan Deity of the Light. Enacts the force of justice upon Vedes when necessary. * Teragaiora Deity of the Earth. Presides over the land and all life that should dwell upon it. * Ferim Deity of the Water, and also of healing. Brings calm to the delicate balance of nature. * Novalion Deity of the Wind. Later acknowledged as the deity of the sky, stars, music, color, and change. * Volthene Deity of the Mind. A counterpart to Zenitas that encompasses the spirit of curiosity and creativity, to create new things to fit within the balance of forces. * Urmgandr Deity of the world and underground. Created by Teragaiora to maintain the core of the planet, it also creates mountains and landforms. * Potodidon Deity of the rivers and sea, who created all creatures of the water. Patron of the Atlanteans and most other Mer. * Ajaia Deity of nature who created all animals of the land. Perceived as motherly and kind, helping the lost find their way. * Skalagr Deity of Darkness, who takes mastery over death. Also a deity of intelligence, who created the El’Festas after the immense casualties of the War of Eth. * Kaatistroph Deity of Fire, takes mastery over predation and destruction. An important deity of balance, who bore nine children to keep the world strong and healthy through catastrophe. * Traamur Dragon of earthquakes. Shakes the ground with every stomp, a strike from its tail can create fissures in the ground. * Erutaan Dragon of volcanic eruptions. When it roars, its molten body explodes violently, cascading lava down around it. * Draaght Dragon of heatwaves. Wherever it treads, plants wilt and rivers run dry. * Blaazud Dragon of snowstorms. Few have seen this dragon through the ferocious white hail that surrounds it. * Saansturm Dragon of dust storms. Said to be partially made of sand, it can create massive clouds of particles with a flap of its wings. * Haarorikun Dragon of heavy winds. Said to have wrestled with Novalion over the power of wind, it can create windstorms that smother the continent. * Thaandur Dragon of lightning storms. It’s sacred to the Nimbus, having formed the never-ending storm they call home. * Waarpul Dragon of vortexes. Lives in the ocean, and creates gigantic whirlpools when it surfaces. * Taanados Dragon of whirlwinds. It wraps itself in a column of air and lightning when it flies, destroying anything nearby. * Marsaddis Demon deity of war, formerly subservient to Wrath. During stagnant time, it incites people to war. * Baneste Demon deity of pestilence, formerly subservient to Lust. It pollutes lands with rot and disease to purge the old and usher in a new age. * Ravegol Demon deity of famine, formerly subservient to Gluttony. It strikes countries with extreme periods of starvation, often with Draaght. Other Characters